


Imperial duet

by TheViolinGirl



Series: Fire emblem 3 houses:musician version [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Memories, Edie being abit boastful, Gen, Young Edelgard von Hresvelg, musical AU, trumpet player Edelgard, tuba player hubert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViolinGirl/pseuds/TheViolinGirl
Summary: "I can play better and louder than you, Hubert" Edelgard boasted as she flicked one of her ornately braided pigtails back over her shoulder."But I can look more photogenic than you when I play" Hubert playfully retorted as he propped up his 'mini-tuba' on his lap (actually It's a euphonium but Edelgard doesn't know that and she wants to have a go on his 'tuba', Don't tell her the truth)"Dada! What's photogenic?" Edelgard asked as she was only 5 years old and didn't know the word 'photogenic'"It means that you look good when doing something" Edelgard's father simply explained.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra
Series: Fire emblem 3 houses:musician version [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091615
Kudos: 6





	Imperial duet

"We're here" Hubert announced as he strutted in with his euphonium on his back for a session with Edelgard, who was only 5 at the time but could play quite well for her age; having started at just under 3 years old on the trumpet.

Hubert walked the halls to the distinctive sound of Edelgard's trumpet echoing the halls, getting louder as he got closer to her room.

"Is Edelgard here? Mr. Hresvelg" Hubert politely asked Edelgard's father for her.

"OH YEAH! BIG FINISH!" Edelgard smugly voiced as she finished another improvisation, bringing her arms up to the sky like a rock star and flicking her hair over her shoulders.

"Yup, That vibe is definitely her and her trumpet at its very best right now" Ionius replied as he read the paper.

"Edelgard" Hubert called as He stood in front of her room, euphonium still on his back. Edelgard slightly startled by her friend's arrival.

"Oh! Hubert! you're here" Edelgard replied as she took her trumpet out and led Hubert to a wider room with better acoustics, the best part about playing in the living room was the audience - Her siblings usually spend their time in the living room pursuing their passions.

Edelgard and Hubert sat themselves on one of the sofas in the room, leaving a few feet from each other to make room for each other's inner fire that emanated as they played. Hubert taking out his euphonium, which he had to call a 'mini-tuba' in front of Edelgard because she wants to have a go at playing a tuba.

"I think I'm gonna stand up and play, It makes my expression stronger" Edelgard said as she stood a few feet from Hubert, who sat on the sofa, euphonium in playing position. Edelgard faking a posh tone on the word 'expression' to make herself sound more grown-up.

"Wait! I wanna play your tuba! Please!" Edelgard requested as she set her trumpet down on the nearby coffee table and hopped on the sofa besides Hubert.

"Okay, but I'll have to help you hold it" Hubert agreed as He assisted Edelgard in holding the big instrument that was sitting in her lap.

"I'll play 'you raise me up' now, I have to play it at a wedding soon so might as well practice here and now" Edelgard said as she tried to fit her mouth onto the mouthpiece to play.

"Oh wait! where are the things that you press to change the sounds?" Edelgard suddenly asked.

"It's here, I'll move your fingers to the right spot" Hubert guided as he moved Edelgard's hand to the valves as Edelgard tried playing a few notes to get an idea of how her finger patterns will look like when she actually plays.

"Are ya ready?" Edelgard asked Hubert as she took a breath in to play.

Hubert listened through the entire piece, albeit with a few uneccessary stops for taking a breather because Edelgard is still tiny compared to his instrument.

"Whew...how was it. Did you like it?" Edelgard asked Hubert, cheeks slightly red and slightly out of breath.

Suddenly, Edelgard's older brother came in with his computer - ha had just finished making a montage of El playing the trumpet by digging up the archives and working some editing magic and some memes to make this.

"Let's watch it!" Hubert and Edelgard voiced in unison as El's big brother played the clip for them to see.

"Well, I think I play better than you after watching the montage" Hubert stated his opinion bluntly.

"I can play better and louder than you, Hubert" Edelgard boasted as she flicked one of her ornately braided pigtails back over her shoulder.

"But I can look more photogenic than you when I play" Hubert playfully retorted as he propped up his 'mini-tuba' on his lap (actually It's a euphonium but Edelgard doesn't know that and she wants to have a go on his 'tuba', Don't tell her the truth)

"Dada! What's photogenic?" Edelgard asked as she was only 5 years old and didn't know the word 'photogenic'

"It means that you look good when doing something" Edelgard's father simply explained.

"Louder doesn't mean better" Ionius explained as he entered the living room with his paper.

"Why?" Edelgard asked, her head tilted in curiousity.

"When you play with other people; for example, Hubert: Everyone will want to hear both of you play. If you play too loudly, people will only hear you and not Hubert, they want to hear both the melody and the bassline" Ionius explained calmly.

"Ohhhhh...I get it now!" Edelgard exclaimed, eyes wide as the sun.

"Now do you understand me?" Hubert teased as he prepared to accompany Edelgard for another run of 'you raise me up'

"Yeah! I'm gonna play so good the bride and groom go all heart-eyes!" Edelgard insisted.

"Yes, you'll play that well on the real day but for now let's practice" Ionius stated as he indulged in his daughter's fine music for the rest of the morning.


End file.
